Pria di Balik Jendela Seberang
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Dari balik kaca jendela itu, kau mengamati figurnya. Jantungmu berdegup kencang kala melihat senyumnya dari balik jendela. Dialah cinta pertamamu, pria pertama yang mampu membuatmu jatuh hati. Ini adalah secuil kisah sederhana tentangmu, yang selalu mengagumi sosoknya dari jauh/"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata."/Special NaruHina XD/Slight SasuSaku, NejiTen/AU/Oneshot/RnR?


**Haaii~ *bow***

**Oneshot pertamaku tentang NaruHina XD**

**Ada yang suka pairing ini? Kuharap banyak ^^**

**Yosh, langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Pria Di Balik Jendela Seberang**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (mungkin), AU, Gaje, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sore yang indah. Burung-burung berkicau riang di atas atap, membuat suasana yang tenang menjadi berubah damai. Beberapa orang tampak berlalu lalang di pinggir jalanan yang senggang itu, beberapa di antaranya bahkan singgah di _stand-stand _yang ada, sekedar untuk menikmati jajanan yang disajikan. Seorang pria berambut pantat ayam tampak berjalan santai melewati trotoar jalan, lalu berbelok masuk ke sebuah salon di sisi jalan. Kedatangan pria itu disambut hangat oleh seorang gadis berambut _pink_. Dari dalam, kedua pasangan itu tampak sedikit kikuk. Hingga akhirnya sang pria memeluk gadisnya dengan hangat, sambil berujar pelan, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

Si gadis bernama Haruno Sakura terlihat _blushing_, namun dengan cepat gadis itu membalas pelukan sang kekasih dengan tak kalah eratnya, sambil tersenyum bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah tahun ke-lima mereka bersama, dan rasanya Sakura sangat senang bisa terus tinggal di sisi pria tampan itu.

Suasana di dalam salon semakin riuh, kala para pegawainya berteriak gaduh sembari menggoda kedua sejoli itu. Sakura adalah pemilik salon kecantikan itu, karena itulah seharian ini dia harus bekerja mengurus segala sesuatunya di sana, memantau para pegawainya. Kini, Sakura hanya tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang semakin merona akibat bisikan Sasuke yang mengejutkan, tepat di telinga kanannya. "Bagaimana jika kita makan malam?"

Rona merah itu semakin menjalar kala sang pria mengecup lembut pipinya, berselang sedetik usai Sakura mengangguk kecil. Suasana pun menjadi semakin heboh. Tak jarang, beberapa gadis di sana mendesah iri, karena kemesraan yang diumbar oleh pasangan serasi itu.

Berselang beberapa menit, seorang pria berambut pirang berlarian melintasi trotoar jalan. Pancaran matanya terlihat menggebu, peluh pun sudah membanjiri dahinya. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu melesat masuk ke salon kecantikan yang sama. Dan dalam sekejap saja, suasana berubah hening. Para pegawai di sana selalu menduga bahwa terjadi cinta segitiga antara si _blonde_, si _pink_, dan si _raven_. Karena itulah mereka terkejut sewaktu pria pirang itu mendapati langsung kemesraan yang dipamerkan oleh sepasang kekasih tadi.

Sejenak, waktu serasa berhenti. Napas si pria pirang tak teratur, degup jantungnya juga menggebu-gebu dengan hebat. Sepasang iris _shappire_-nya membulat, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang terbuka lebar. "_Teme_!" teriaknya histeris, kala melihat Sasuke tengah menggenggam erat jemari Sakura. Sementara itu, wajah Sakura terlihat merona, dengan tangan kiri yang terlihat asyik menggenggam sebuah buket bunga mawar yang indah-hadiah dari Sasuke.

Para pegawai kini merasa tegang, mereka takut akan terjadi pertumpahan darah saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ekspresi si pirang terlihat sangat terkejut, telunjuknya saja sampai mengarah tepat ke sosok pria beriris _onyx _itu. Sasuke pun hanya membalas pandangan si pirang dengan datar, sementara Sakura menatapnya dengan heran.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah melamar Sakura-_chan_?!"

Dan teriakan menggelegar itu menjadi akhir yang buruk bagi si pirang. Singkat saja, detik pertama, Sasuke mendelikkan matanya, Sakura terkejut bukan main, para pegawai ingin berteriak kencang-tapi suaranya malah tertahan di ujung lidah. Detik kedua, Sasuke menatap si pirang dengan kesal, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan hati yang berdebar-bercampur heran-dan para pegawai menahan napas mereka dengan kompak. Detik ketiga, Sasuke-entah bagaimana-sudah berdiri di hadapan si pirang dan bersiap mencekiknya, Sakura merasa panik hingga akhirnya segera melesat mendekati kedua sahabat itu, sementara para pegawai hanya bisa membelalakkan mata mereka karena terkejut. Dan detik selanjutnya, sudah dapat ditebak bagaimana nasib si pirang 'tokoh utama' kita ini. Detik itu juga, nyawanya nyaris melayang. Beruntung Sakura berhasil menghentikan kegiatan pencekikan Sasuke dan menahan tubuh kekasihnya itu di sudut lain, menjauhkannya dari si pirang tadi. Sementara para pegawai hanya menutup mulut mereka dengan serempak, sembari bergumam pelan, "Oh _God_."

Satu detik berlalu, si pirang masih terbatuk-batuk sambil menarik napas panjang-panjang, Sasuke masih menatap si pengacau itu dengan tatapan membunuh, sementara Sakura yang bingung harus bagaimana hanya memeluk erat lengan Sasuke, mencoba mencegah tindakan nekat Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Salonnya bisa mendadak ditutup jika ada adegan pembunuhan yang terjadi di sana, dan Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sementara para pegawai, tunggu, di mana mereka? Ah, mereka tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk, jadi mereka segera kabur lewat pintu belakang-takut terkena imbasnya.

"K-kau kenapa sih, _Teme_? Kau mau membunuhku, hah?" teriak si pirang heboh, sambil mengelus-elus lehernya yang sempat mati rasa.

Sakura mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas, memikirkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha akan melamarnya malam ini membuat jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdetak dengan tak karuan. Dan sang pacar hanya menatap si pirang dengan tatapan tajam membunuh, disertai aura kelam yang menusuk-nusuk si pirang.

"Apa sih, _Teme_? Jangan memandangku seperti itu, kau membuatku merinding," keluh si pirang, begitu merasa Sasuke terus-menerus menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas beratnya, lalu mengusap lembut lengan Sakura yang mengamit tangannya, "Dasar,_ Dobe baka_," desah Sasuke, kesal karena omongan si pirang yang blak-blakan tadi membuat rencananya gagal. Hari ini seharusnya akan jadi hari terindah bagi sepasang kekasih itu, sebab Sasuke sudah berencana akan melamar Sakura malam ini. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Sasuke mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan si pirang, dan langsung disambut hangat oleh pria itu.

Dan tebak bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat si pirang bertindak bodoh dengan membocorkan rencananya? Kesal? Pasti. Marah? Tak bisa dihindari lagi. Kecewa? Sangat, karena Sakura sudah terlanjur tahu rencananya. Setelah ini, mungkin Sasuke harus menjaga jarak selama berhari-hari dulu dengan si pirang, demi menghindari hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau menjauh dulu dariku, _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke dingin, sambil memijat-mijat keningnya dengan frustasi.

Si pirang tampak tak menerima dengan senang hati permintaan (baca: perintah) Sasuke, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan pembelaan, namun segera saja Sakura memotongnya lebih dulu. "T-tenanglah Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu, akan kuambilkan air putih."

Sakura pun segera berlalu mengambil air.

Melihat ada kesempatan untuk meluruskan keadaan, si pirang pun angkat bicara, "Ada apa, _Teme_? Mengapa kau begitu marah?" tanyanya bingung. Rupanya, si pirang belum mengerti bencana apa yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke mendengus kesal-lagi-sambil melirik tajam ke arah si pirang, "Kau mengacaukannya, aku berencana melamar Sakura nanti malam, dan sekarang semua itu sudah bukan kejutan lagi."

Si pirang membulatkan matanya setengah tak percaya. Astaga, kali ini si pirang membuat kekacauan lagi, beribu kali lipat lebih parah dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. "G-_gomen, Teme_," ucap si pirang dengan nada bersalah, sambil meremas kedua tangannya dengan kesal.

Si pirang terlihat benar-benar menyesal, dan akhirnya berhasil membuat Sasuke mendengus pasrah, "Hn, sudahlah."

Tak berapa lama, Sakura pun datang dan segera memberi segelas air putih pada kedua pria itu, guna meredam emosi mereka berdua.

"U-uhm, oke, aku rasa kalian berdua bisa berbaikan di luar. Kau tahu, mungkin berbincang-bincang berdua saja dapat membantu kalian berdua, oke?" tawar Sakura gugup, sambil mendorong tubuh kedua sahabat sekaligus _rival _sejati itu keluar dari salonnya.

Kedua pria itu ingin mengelak, namun Sakura terus bersikeras untuk mengusir mereka, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa," ucap Sakura cepat, begitu kedua pria itu resmi keluar dari pintu salonnya.

Sasuke dan si pirang saling berpandangan dengan heran, lalu sama-sama mengedikkan bahunya.

Belum sampai satu detik, Sakura kembali membuka pintu salonnya.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_, jangan lupa makan malam kita nanti malam, oke?" ucap Sakura lekas, dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Dengan cepat, gadis itu menutup kembali pintunya rapat-rapat.

.

.

* * *

**2nd POV**

Senja berubah gelap. Matahari pun bergeser ke belahan dunia lain, memulai pekerjaannya dari awal lagi. Burung-burung tampak berlindung di kediaman mereka, membiarkan suara kicauan kecil mereka terdengar samar olehmu. Kau melangkahkan kakimu dengan cepat, berjalan keluar dari _cafe _tempatmu bekerja. Hari memang telah beranjak malam, dan _shift _kerjamu akhirnya berakhir juga. Kau menyeberangi trotoar jalan di hadapanmu, lebarnya memang hanya 5 meter, tapi berjalan melewatinya cukup bisa membuatmu terengah-engah. Kau lalu menyisipkan helaian rambut panjangmu di belakang telinga, dan memandang bangunan asing yang hendak kau masuki.

Lihatlah sekarang, betapa terkejutnya kau saat melihat bangunan yang menjadi tujuan utamamu itu ternyata sudah tutup, meski lampu di dalam sana masih menyala dengan terang. Kau menyipitkan matamu yang berwarna unik, lalu mengintip dari balik jendela kaca itu. Ruangan itu kosong, tak ada satu pegawai pun di sana. Namun anehnya, tulisan di depan pintu itu masih tertera jelas '_OPEN_'. Dan itu artinya, masih belum terlambat bagimu untuk masuk ke sana, bukan?

Takut salah waktu, kau pun bergegas pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum menarik diri dari kaca jendela itu, pandanganmu tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan iris _emerald _itu. Awalnya sang _emerald _terkejut bukan main, mungkin karena berpikir macam-macam tentangmu. Wajar saja, bukan? Kau tampak seperti seorang penguntit di dari balik jendela. Tapi tak lama kemudian senyumnya mengembang, kini kau dapat melihat dengan jelas kecantikan gadis berambut _pink _itu. Mungkin saja dia tidak bermaksud buruk padamu, bahkan ingin membantumu?

Dengan cepat, pintu kayu di sampingmu terbuka. Dan si gadis cantik tadi berdiri di ambang pintunya, sambil memandangmu dengan senyum manisnya itu. Kau terlihat bingung, namun pasrah saja ketika ditarik masuk oleh si gadis. Si gadis cantik itu memintamu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di sana, lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal," ucapnya ramah, sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arahmu.

Sejenak, kau terpukau sambil menatap tangannya. Lalu dengan cepat, kau meraih dan menyalaminya. "N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata," ucapmu gugup, sedikit malu karena ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara dengan gadis se-cantik itu.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke sini, Hinata?"

Kau tak menjawab dengan cepat, dan malah menundukkan wajahmu dalam-dalam. Sakura pun mengambil kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin, "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk membantuku," pintanya lembut, berharap hatimu tergerak untuk menolongnya malam ini.

Karena bingung, kau pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "M-membantu apa, Sakura-_san_?" tanyamu ragu.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, lalu akhirnya memulai penjelasan singkatnya. Sakura menceritakan perihal hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, yang dia sebut Sasuke. Kau pun hanya mengangguk mengerti, sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang asyik menata rambut _pink_-nya sendirian. Namun, bukan itu yang diinginkan Sakura. Sakura tidak menarikmu masuk hanya untuk mendengar ocehan panjang lebarnya. Gadis beriris _emerald _itu ingin agar kau membantunya terlihat cantik malam ini, dan kau langsung saja menyetujuinya.

"Hinata, sebaiknya gaun yang mana yang kupakai hari ini? Jika tahu malam ini aku akan dilamar, aku akan membolos hari ini demi mencari gaun istimewa."

Sakura lalu mengangkat dua buah gaun yang terlihat sangat indah di matamu. Gaun pertama berwarna putih polos, panjangnya hanya selutut dan terlihat _simple_. Gaun indah itu hanya perlu dikaitkan di bagian belakang leher, dengan bagian dada yang tidak terlalu terbuka. Sementara gaun kedua berwarna _soft pink_, terlihat lebih pendek dibanding gaun yang pertama tadi. Gaun kedua ini terbuat dari kain sutra, jadi terlihat sangat halus dan lembut jika dipakai. Lengannya bermodel _baby doll_, dan terdapat sebuah pita kecil di bagian belakangnya, yang tentu saja mempermanis tampilan gaun itu.

Kau menyisipkan poni-poni panjangmu di belakang telingamu lagi, agar bisa mengamati gaun itu dengan lebih detail. "Hmm..." kau berpikir sejanak, sambil memainkan ujung jarimu dengan gugup. "A-aku rasa yang ini terlihat lebih cocok denganmu, Sakura-_san_," ucapmu ragu, sambil menunjuk gaun berwarna _soft pink_ itu. Sakura tersenyum puas, lalu menggenggam tanganmu dengan cepat, "_Arigatou_, Hinata. Kau sudah sangat membantuku."

.

Waktu terus berlalu, dan malam pun semakin larut. Di sinilah kau sekarang, berjalan pulang menuju rumahmu yang sebenarnya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Dari sini, kau dapat melihat cahaya lampu di rumahmu yang masih padam, membuat rumahmu menjadi satu-satunya yang tersuram di sana.

"Hei, mau ke mana, gadis cantik?"

Kau terus saja berjalan, meski tadi sempat memandang para pria tadi dengan heran. Kau pikir mereka sedang menggoda gadis di belakangmu.

"Hei, baju biru, yang kami maksud itu kau, tahu. Heh, cantik-cantik tuli, ya?"

DEG

Kau terkejut. Mereka bilang baju biru? Kebetulan sekali kau juga memakai baju biru.

"M-maaf, apa yang kalian maksud itu, aku?" tanyamu takut, sambil menahan rasa penasaran di dalam dirimu.

"Iya Nona, siapa lagi gadis cantik yang ada di sekitar sini?"

DEG

Lagi-lagi kau terkejut, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang secara terang-terangan mengataimu cantik. Dengan cepat, kau berlari meninggalkan mereka, dan segera mengunci pintu rumahmu yang sederhana itu. Kau lalu berlalu menuju kamarmu, dan bergegas menyalakan lampumu. Di depan cermin rias itu, kau dapat menyaksikan sendiri wajahmu yang sebenarnya, tanpa tertutupi rambut lagi. Kau jadi teringat akan ucapan Sakura tadi, usai merapikan potongan rambutmu. "Cantik, kau benar-benar cantik, Hinata."

Dan dalam sekejap, rona merah itu kembali menghiasi wajahmu, membuatmu merasa sangat malu.

.

.

Pagi hari ini kau kembali bersiap untuk bekerja, kau bergegas merapikan rambutmu dengan jari-jarimu yang lentik, menghemat waktu yang ada. Takut terlambat, kau pun memperlebar langkahmu, hingga makin lama kau tak sadar bahwa kau sedang berlari. Napasmu sudah terengah-engah, tapi kau masih ingin bertahan untuk berlari. Dengan gugup, kau melirik jam tangan mungil di pergelangan tangan kirimu, waktumu kini tak banyak lagi.

BUK

Kau terjatuh, tepat menimpa tubuh seseorang. Dengan takut, kau membuka kedua kelopak matamu, memamerka iris _indigo_-mu di hadapan sang _shappire_. Dalam sekejap, matamu membulat tak percaya, kau kini menimpa tubuh seorang pria. Pria dengan iris _shappire _yang indah. Sang pria beriris _shappire _itu menatapmu heran, dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi rubahnya. Dengan cepat dan beribu-ribu rasa malu, kau pun bangkit dengan kaku, sambil menekuk kepalamu dalam-dalam. Degup jantungmu memacu melewati batas normal, tanganmu bahkan terasa dingin dalam sekejap saja. Sambil meremas-remas ujung rokmu, kau bergumam pelan, "_Gomennasai_."

Namun, rupanya pria yang berdiri di hadapanmu itu tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kau katakan. Dengan bingung, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menatapmu dari bawah, hingga mampu melihat iris unikmu sekali lagi.

"Kau bilang apa, Nona?"

Menyadari wajahnya berada begitu dekat dengan wajahmu, kau pun meninggalkan pria itu. Takut dia akan melihat wajahmu yang tampak semerah kepiting rebus. Namun tentu saja, pria itu tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Dengan cepat, pria itu menahan tangan kananmu dan bertanya lagi. "Kau tak apa, Nona?"

Kau beruntung, kini kau membelakangi wajah pria tampan itu. Jika tidak, dia bisa menyaksikan sendiri betapa merahnya wajahmu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Secara tidak langsung kalian telah bergenggaman tangan, dan hal itu membuat sekujur tubuhmu merinding. Entahlah, kau tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, sang pria beriris _shappire _itu pun berniat menghampirimu lagi. Tapi kau tak mengizinkannya, karena merasa terlalu gugup dan malu. Dengan cepat, kau menarik dirimu dari genggaman pria itu, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin, masih dengan wajahmu yang merona.

Kau dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan pria beriris _shappire _itu, namun kau memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Maaf ya, Nona!"

Begus Hinata, mungkin sekarang pria beriris _shappire _itu akan menganggapmu tidak sopan, atau bahkan menganggapmu sudah kurang waras. Bagaimana tidak? Kau menabraknya dan tak mampu meminta maaf padanya? Malah dia yang meminta maaf padamu, sungguh tak disangka.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya teman kerjamu dengan khawatir, begitu mendapatimu berdiri di balik pintu dengan wajah yang merah. Kau tersenyum kikuk, masih sambil menahan degup jantungmu yang menggebu, "A-aku baik-baik saja, Tenten."

Dan kau pun memulai pekerjaanmu lagi, berusaha keras mengusir figur pria beriris _shappire _itu dari benakmu. Namun percayalah Hinata, hal itu akan sia-sia saja.

.

Tak disangka waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, kini hari telah menjelang sore. Dan pengunjung di _cafe _tempatmu bekerja sudah berkurang jauh jumlahnya. Tak punya kerjaan lain, kau pun duduk di meja pengunjung terdekat. Dan kebetulan sekali, meja bernomor 9 itu berada tepat di samping jendela. Dan dari jendela itu, kau bisa menatap langsung jendela lain di balik jendelamu, jendela salon milik Sakura itu. Dari sini, kau dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa pegawai yang terlihat tengah tertawa bersama. Bibirmu pun ikut tersenyum, seolah mengerti apa yang mereka senangkan. Selanjutnya, si gadis berambut _pink _itu yang muncul. Sakura tampak sangat bahagia, sembari mengangkat jemari kanannya di depan wajah, hendak memamerkan sesuatu di sana. Ah ya, kau menepuk meja di depanmu dengan pelan, baru menyadari apa yang terjadi di salon itu. Tentu saja, Sakura telah resmi dilamar semalam, dan gadis itu tampak berbinar-binar sambil memamerkan cincin indah yang berkilauan di jemarinya.

Yah, kau masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang diceritakan oleh gadis berusia 23 tahun itu. Kau masih ingat dengan jelas betapa terkejutnya dia begitu salah satu sahabat yang seumuran dengannya tanpa sengaja membocorkan rencana lamaran yang akan dilakukan oleh pacar Sakura-yang kau ketahui bernama Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba khayalanmu melenceng, kau secara spontan memimpikan pria beriris _shappire _tadi melakukan hal yang sama padamu, dan segera saja wajahmu memanas.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, ya?

Dengan buru-buru, kau menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipimu yang bersemu merah, menyingkirkan khayalan konyolmu tadi. Entah apa rencana Tuhan kali ini, hingga kau merasa sangat tertarik dengan pria itu. Tapi, pria beriris _shappire _itu cukup tampan, kau dapat merasakan tubuh atletisnya sejenak tadi. Ah, memikirkan hal itu membuat wajahmu menjadi semakin merona. Akhirnya, kau memilih untuk melihat pemandangan di balik kaca salon itu lagi. Daripada bertengkar dengan akal sehatmu yang bersikeras tidak ingin mengakui kebenarannya, kau memilih untuk diam saja. Kalau kalian jodoh, pasti akan bertemu lagi.

Tapi, iris _indigo_-mu membulat sempurna, kala melihat pemandangan itu. Itu dia, si pria beriris _shappire, _tampakberjalan melewati trotoar jalan. Hatimu mendadak berbunga-bunga, dan jantungmu berdetak cepat. Padahal kau hanya melihatnya dari balik kaca jendela itu, dia bahkan tidak menatapmu sama sekali. Tanpa sadar, kau tersenyum bahagia, sambil meremas kedua tanganmu dengan gugup. Sesuatu dalam dirimu berharap pria itu mendatangimu atau sekedar mampir di _cafe _tempatmu bekerja itu.

Tiba-tiba pria beriris _shappire _itu berhenti, dia mengacak-acak ringan rambut pirangnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Dan hal itu membuatmu tersenyum kecil, tingkahnya benar-benar bisa menghibur hatimu. Pria itu lalu merogoh saku jaketnya, dan mengambil setangkai mawar dari sana. Seketika itu juga, degup jantungmu kembali melonjak, kau bahkan nyaris berteriak histeris sekarang. Dalam hati kau bertanya-tanya, apa pria itu ingin memberikan mawar merah itu untukmu? Apa mungkin itu, untukmu?

Kau dapat merasakan wajahmu memanas dua kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya, dan hal itu membuatmu meremas erat jemari-jemari lentikmu lagi.

Detik terus berlalu, dan kau tetap memandang pria di seberang jalan itu dari balik jendelamu, berharap-harap cemas. Sesaat kemudian, pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum tipis, sambil memandang mawar di genggamannya.

Oh Tuhan, kini kau nyaris pinsan dibuatnya. Wajahnya itu, ekspresinya tadi, terlihat sangat tampan. Apalagi senyum tipisnya itu, membuat hatimu seakan ingin meleleh. Jika boleh, kau ingin mengenal pria itu lebih jauh. Mungkin sekedar bertanya siapa namanya, agar kau tidak perlu menyimpan figur pria itu sebagai pria priang atau pria beriris _shappire _di dalam otakmu. Kau, ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Dan kini kau menyadarinya, kau mengakui perasaan itu. Kau menerima cinta yang muncul itu.

Kau sadar 'kan sekarang, kau telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Kali ini kau ingin melompat-lompat girang sambil tertawa lebar. Hei, gadis pemalu sepertimu juga ingin jatuh cinta, sama seperti gadis lainnya. Perasaan yang sama seperti gadis lain yang dimabuk asmara membuatmu terlihat konyol sekarang. Tapi kau tidak peduli, kau tetap memasang senyum manismu itu. Siapa tahu saja pria pirang di seberang itu akan menengok sejenak ke arahmu, atau bahkan menghampirimu. Ah, kau akan sangat bahagia jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Pria pirang itu lalu menyembunyikan mawar merah tadi di balik punggunya, tampaknya dia ingin memberi kejutan kepada seseorang. Pria pirang itu lalu kembali berjalan, dan hatimu kembali melonjak girang. Kau terus menatap pria pirang itu dengan lurus-lurus, memperhatikan setiap detail kecil tentangnya, dan menyimpannya baik-baik di dalam memorimu.

"Berbeloklah..berbeloklah.."

Kau terus menerus bergumam pelan, seolah menyihir pria pirang itu untuk masuk ke dalam _cafe _dan menghampirimu dengan cengiran lebarnya itu.

Namun, langit terasa runtuh dalam sekejap. Ketika iris _indigo_-mu menatap langsung pria pirang itu tengah berjalan masuk ke salon milik Sakura. Pikiranmu seketika kacau, hatimu bahkan terasa perih, kau nyaris menangis saat ini juga. Dengan gemetar, kau menggenggam rok merahmu, takut apa yang dipikirkan otakmu benar-benar terjadi.

Dan, tubuhmu lemas seketika. Beruntung kau sedang duduk di kursi saat ini, jadi bobot tubuhmu dapat ditahan oleh kursi itu. Kau menyaksikannya sendiri, kau melihat semua itu sekarang. Pria pirang itu kini tersenyum lebar, cengiran yang selalu kau inginkan. Tapi sayangnya, tidak. Cengiran lebar itu bukan untukmu, tapi untuk gadis beriris _emerald _itu. Dan yang terpenting, bunga mawar merah itu, hanya untuk si gadis beriris _emerald_. Kau melihat semuanya dari balik jendelamu dengan jelas.

_'Apa ini rasanya patah hati?'_

Kau baru tahu itu begitu menyakitkan, rasanya seperti semua dunia ini pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan dirimu hanya bisa terpuruk sendirian dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Ya, menangislah, jika itu memang bisa membuatmu merasa tenang.

Kau merasakan _liquid _bening itu mengalir dari pelupuk matamu, dan kau tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dengan cepat, kau memalingkan wajahmu dari kaca jendela itu, takut melihat lebih jauh lagi.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

Suara itu mengagetkanmu, lalu dengan spontan kau memeluk gadis yang berdiri di sampingmu itu. Kau tahu siapa dia, dan kau merasa dia tidak akan keberatan dengan kelakuanmu itu. Benar saja, gadis itu-meski terlihat heran-membalas pelukanmu, gadis itu bahkan mengelus lembut punggungmu, seolah memberi ketegaran padamu.

.

Gadis bercepol dua itu menyuguhkan segelas cangkir mungil berisi coklat panas padamu, lalu menatapmu dengan iba. Dia adalah gadis yang paling akrab denganmu, karena kalian sering dapat jadwal kerja di jam yang sama. Dengan lembut, gadis itu mengusap punggung tanganmu.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menceritakannya, Hinata. Yang terpenting kau bisa tenang dulu," ucapnya pelan, sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahmu.

Kau berusaha keras menahan air mata itu, dan membalas genggaman tangannya. "A-a-aku jatuh cinta pada tunangan gadis lain, Tenten."

.

Hari beranjak malam, dan kau tahu sudah seharusnya kau pulang sekarang, jika tidak ingin terlambat bangun besok. Kau mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada gadis tomboy itu, yang rela menghabiskan waktunya demi mendengarkan ceritamu sampai selesai. Ya, kau menceritakannya dengan singkat, yang membuatnya lama hanyalah sesenggukanmu dan napasmu yang terengah-engah karena rasa sakit di dadamu. Tenten juga menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya. Kebetulan sekali, dia dulu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Jadi, dia tahu pasti betapa serasinya pasangan itu. Dan tentu saja, dia tahu seberapa tampannya Sasuke. Tenten merasa wajar jika kau berkata bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

Kau melihat Tenten berjalan riang, usai berpamitan dan menyemangatimu. Dan bibirmu perlahan tersenyum tipis, saat melihat gadis bercepol dua itu naik ke boncengan seorang pria bersurai panjang. Tenten dulu pernah bercerita, bahwa dia memiliki seorang pacar bernama Neji, dan kau kini dapat melihat figur lelaki itu dari belakang. Hidup Tenten pasti sangat bahagia bersama Neji, kau bisa tahu semua itu, hanya dengan menatap iris gelap gadis berambut coklat itu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan hidupmu?

Apa kau akan melupakan pria pirang itu-yang kau ketahui bernama Sasuke-begitu saja? Atau kau akan merebutnya dari si _emerald_? Tentu saja tidak, itu terlalu keji untuk dilakukan oleh gadis sepertimu. Jadi, pastilah pilihan pertama yang kau pilih.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, kau segera menghempaskan diri di atas ranjang. Rasa sakit itu kini melahirkan rasa iri di hatimu. Rasa iri yang ingin kau buang jauh-jauh.

"Sasuke.."

Kau merintih sambil kembali menangis, menumpahkan segala kekecewaanmu. Kau kecewa karena cinta pertamamu harus terasa semenyakitkan ini. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri bak orang sakit jiwa, tapi sekarang kau sudah menangis tersedu-sedu seperti orang kesurupan. Oh Hinata, tampaknya ini hari yang melelahkan bagimu.

Kau terus-menerus merintihkan nama pria pirang itu, yang entah mengapa rasanya kurang cocok saja dengan kepribadiannya-dari sudut pandangmu. Sudahlah, siapa yang peduli tentang namanya yang terdengar tak serasi dengan dirinya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, perasaanmu. Bagaimana caramu menghapus benih-benih cinta itu?

.

.

Pagi ini, kau benar-benar malas bangkit dari tidurmu. Tapi dengan cepat, kau menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran bodoh itu. Jika kau bolos kerja hari ini, maka gajimu akan dipotong, dan itu akan lebih menyusahkan hidupmu saja.

Kau berangkat dengan mata yang sembab, akibat tangis yang tumpah semalam. Tapi kau tak peduli, toh tak ada orang yang ingin kau buat terpesona oleh keelokanmu. Orang itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain, dan kau tidak ingin mengusik hubungan mereka.

.

Hari beranjak sore, dan kini pengunjung _cafe _sudah nyaris tak ada lagi. Kau lalu beranjak untuk membersihkan meja bernomor 9 itu, meja yang membuatmu sempoyongan kemarin. Dengan malas, kau menyemprot cairan itu di seluruh permukaan meja, lalu mengelapnya sampai bersih sepenuhnya. Saat hendak beranjak pergi, tanpa sengaja iris _indigo_-mu lagi-lagi membuat kesalahan besar. Kau lagi-lagi mendapati figur mereka berdua, Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka tengah tertawa bahagia. Dari balik jendelamu itu kau dapat melihat samar-samar rona merah yang menghiasi wajah pria pirang itu. Dan sesuatu dalam dirimu mendengus kesal, cemburu.

Kau menatap pria pirang itu sekali lagi, mengamatinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ya, semalam kau sudah berjanji akan berhenti memandangnya diam-diam. Kau berjanji untuk melupakannya sepenuhnya.

Hari ini dia tampak lebih tampan dibanding kemarin-kemarin, dia mengenakan kaos abu-abu tua dan sebuah jaket _jeans _yang modis. Kau tak dapat melihat dengan jelas tampilan bawahnya, karna jendela itu hanya sebatas pinggang saja. Tapi kau tahu, dia pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk merapikan rambut pirangnya yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih rapih dibanding biasanya.

Kau terus-menerus mengamati figurnya, mulutnya yang entah mengoceh apa terlihat asyik bergerak-gerak. Lalu, seperti salah tingkah, pria itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, dan mengeluarkan sebuket mawar merah dari balik punggungnya. Seperti kejadian kemarin, lagi. Kali ini, dadamu terasa jauh lebih sesak dibanding kemarin. Mungkin karena si pirang itu tersenyum malu sambil memandang si _emerald_. Ah, itu benar-benar membuatmu membuang muka dengan kesal, cemburu kembali membakar hatimu.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata~" pamit Tenten, sambil berlari riang meninggalkanmu di ruang loker. Kau hanya tersenyum kecil sembari melambakan tanganmu, membalas lambaiannya. Ah, Tenten selalu terlihat bahagia setiap hari, dan kau tahu itu karena kekasih tampannya yang bernama Neji. Kau tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat perkataan Tenten tadi pagi. Gadis itu begitu senang karena sang pacar sudah melamarnya kemarin malam, dan itu membuatmu ikut merasa bahagia.

Kau lalu beranjak keluar juga, setelah berpamitan pada pegawai yang lainnya tentu saja. Dengan malas, kau menutup pintu _cafe _itu dari luar, dan beranjak pulang.

"Hei, Hinata."

Suara itu, kau benar-benar mengenal suara itu. Suara yang selalu muncul di mimpi-mimpimu belakangan ini. Tapi, kau mengacuhkannya. Kau pikir itu hanya ilusimu semata. Lagi pula, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengetahui namamu?

"Hei, tunggu."

Kini, kau dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menahan tanganmu. Rasanya hangat, dan hal itu membuatmu terkejut bukan main. Apalagi setelah melihat sosok yang sangat kau rindukan itu tengah berdiri di belakangmu, sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganmu, takut kau menjauh lagi.

Tenggorokanmu terasa tercekat, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan satu kalimat tanya saja kau tak mampu. Kau bahkan menahan napasmu tanpa sadar, sambil berulangkali menenangkan degup jantungmu yang kembali melonjak, serta rona merah yang berusaha mencuri tempat lagi di wajahmu.

"M-maaf," ucap pria pirang itu dengan kikuk, sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kau pun hanya menatapnya dengan heran, ditambah dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas itu lagi.

Kau berusaha menyingkir, tapi _shappire _yang indah itu seakan mengunci pergerakanmu. Dan _indigo_-mu menolak untuk beralih darinya, jadi kau tetap beridam diri saja.

"A-a, begini, a-aku," pria itu tampak semakin kikuk, tangan kanannya terus menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Dan hal itu membuatmu semakin gugup.

"K-kau masih mengingatku, Hinata?" tanyanya pelan, sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya. Kau pun mengangguk malu, ah ternyata kau masih memendam rasa itu di dalam lubuk hatimu. Ini buktinya, Hinata.

"Ah, syukurlah," pria itu bernapas lega, sembari tersenyum lebar. Kau dapat merasakan hawa panas itu lagi di wajahmu. Kini, kau benar-benar malu.

Pria itu terlihat berubah, caranya menatapmu, senyum yang terukir di wajahnya, dan tingkah lakunya. Tak ada keragu-raguan lagi di sana, dan itu tentu saja membuatmu semakin bingung dan heran.

"Aku minta maaf untuk waktu itu, Hinata. Ahiya, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu, sebagai permintaan maafku."

DEG DEG DEG

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa pria pirang itu memberikanmu sebuket bunga mawar merah? Bukankah bunga mawar itu adalah bunga yang dia berikan pada Sakura tadi sore? Lalu, mengapa sekarang bunga mawar itu dihadapkan padamu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata."

Dan, hanya ada satu bunyi yang terdengar setelah itu.

BUK

Ah, tenang saja. Kau tidak terjatuh menimpa aspal atau tanah di bawahmu. Pria pirang itu dapat menangkapmu dengan cekatan, jadi kini kau dapat pinsan dengan lega. Ohya, jangan lupakan semburat merah itu, si pirang benar-benar terlihat panik sekarang.

.

Lima menit berlalu, dan akhirnya kau sadar juga. Dengan wajah yang masih merona, kau berusaha keras bangkit untuk duduk. Kau terkejut, begitu mendapati lokasi tempatmu berada. Ruangan dengan aroma harum seperti ini, tepat seperti salon milik Sakura.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata?"

Gadis beriris _emerald _itu kini menatapmu dengan ramah, sembari membawakan segelas air putih yang dengan cepat kau habiskan. Ya, semua hal ini membuatmu kehausan. Ditambah lagi dengan pengakuan pria pirang itu tadi. Oh tidak, wajahmu menjadi semakin merah sekarang.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau baik-baik saja. Aku dan Sasuke-_kun _akan pergi dulu ya, Hinata. Ahya, Naruto tampaknya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria bodoh itu hingga membuatmu pinsan seperti tadi. Dia sedang pergi untuk membelikanmu minyak kayu putih, berjaga-jaga jika kau tidak terbangun juga. Tunggulah sejenak, dia pasti akan segera kembali. Ayo pergi, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. Hinata, apapun yang dikatakan oleh _Dobe _itu, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan."

Pria tampan berambut _raven _itu pun berjalan keluar bersama gadis berambut _pink _tadi. Tunggu, itu artinya?

Artinya sudah sangat jelas sekarang, kau salah paham Hinata.

Kau meremas pegangan sofa itu dengan gemas, sungguh memalukan. Kau mengira bahwa pria pirang itu adalah, Sasuke? Ah, wajar saja kau merasa nama itu tidak cocok dengan si pirang. Oke, mulai sekarang kau akan menanamkan nama si pirang itu dengan baik-baik di dalam kepalamu.

"Naruto..Naruto.." gumammu pelan, berusaha keras mengingatnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?"

Naruto kini berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan napas yang terpenggal-penggal dan wajah yang panik. Kau nyaris saja pinsan untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena terkejut atas kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?"

Wajahmu kembali merona, apalagi saat Naruto memeriksa suhu tubuhmu dengan punggung tangannya. Hampir saja kau pinsan lagi.

"M-maaf karna sudah menyusahkanmu," ucapmu gugup, sambil menundukkan kepalamu lagi, tak berani menatap langsung _shappire _itu.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, sembari duduk di sampingmu. Jarak kalian kali ini sudah sangat dekat, dan jantungmu kembali berpacu cepat. "Kau tidak menyusahkanku sama sekali, Hinata," ucapnya ramah.

Kau pun semakin menundukkan wajahmu, merasa terlalu malu.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Sakura-_chan_."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, cengiran itu. Cengiran yang sekarang dapat kau lihat langsung, dari jarak yang lebih dekat lagi. Dan tentu saja, cengiran itu kini untukmu, hanya untukmu. Kau dapat merasakan wajahmu semakin memanas. Dengan cepat kau mengalihkan pandanganmu lagi, ke manapun, yang jelas tidak dengan iris jernih itu.

Semburat merah tipis tampak menghiasi wajah Naruto, sebab teringat akan perkataannya yang lalu, yang mungkin menjadi penyebab dirimu tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran.

"E-eh yang tadi itu, maaf karena membuatmu terkejut. Aku tidak bermaksud me-"

Kau tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan ucapannya, jadi kau segera memotong kalimatnya itu, "T-tidak," ucapmu cepat, kembali menatap langsung ke dalam iris indah itu.

Naruto hanya menatapmu dengan heran, menunggumu kembali buka mulut.

Kau akhirnya meruntuki dirimu sendiri.

Naruto saja bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah, mengapa kau tidak? Ayolah, Hinata, _ganbatte_!

Wajahmu semakin memanas, jarimu kau mainkan dengan gugup, dan wajahmu kembali kau tundukkan dalam-dalam. "A-a-aku-u j-jug-a-"

"-mencintaimu," sambung Naruto, lengkap dengan cengiran bahagianya itu. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu, manatap _shappire _itu lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan kali ini kau berjanji, kau tidak akan beralih lagi dari iris teduh itu.

Kau pun ikut tersenyum. Meski rona itu masih menghiasi wajahmu, tapi senyummu terlihat sangat manis, dan tentu saja berhasil membuat Naruto terpesona.

"Kau ingin bilang begitu, bukan?"

Sejenak, kau memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Ya, dia benar. Kau ingin berkata begitu.

Cengiran itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, dan itu membuatmu semakin tenggelam dalam kharismanya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, kau pun mengangguk pasti. Ah, kalian benar-benar tampak serasi.

Kini, kau tak perlu lagi menatap pria itu diam-diam dari balik jendelamu. Karena sekarang, kau bisa menikmati figurnya sesuka hatimu, mengenalnya sejauh yang kau mau, dan tentu saja, mencintainya sebanyak yang kau mampu.

.

.

**FINISH YEAH XD**

**Akhirnya, fic NaruHina pertamaku, yeyelalala *goyang-goyang***

**Gimana menurut kalian? Ah, mungkin ceritanya pasaran banget dan endingnya gaje, gomen, hehe. Eheh, ada yang penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Naruto dan Sakura waktu itu? Hahaha, kuharap kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri, hoho. Ahiya, ada yang mau sekuel fic ini? Tadinya ingin kubuat dari sudut pandang Naruto. Tapi, entahlah, jika readers bilang buat, maka saya akan buat. Jika tidak, setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian yaa. Caranya gampang *iyalah* cukup REVIEW fic ini, okok? *puppy eyes no jutsu***

**Yosh, terimakasih sudah bertahan sampai akhir, padahal fic ini panjangnya bukan main *eh* dan, jangan lupa, REVIEW yaaaa ^^**

**Arogatou :)**


End file.
